Holding On
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When they were little, they had a new library that opened and Makoto was excited to explore. But he becomes frightened at the size of the place, so who does he have to help? MakoHaru, Rated T.


"Haru, are you excited?" Makoto asked, his voice expressively thrilled. "We're going to a new library!"

"Mmm..." Haru vaguely answered. He honestly rather spend time by the pool or at home, but Makoto was genuinely excited coming on this trip.

"Okay kids, here we are!" Their teacher announced in a cheerful tone.

Makoto and Haruka stared up upon the large, newly built library for their elementary school. It used to be an old house, but the school had gotten its funding from its charity benefits to save the building in an act to preserve it as a library. Their old library was being repainted and needed fixing but for the time being the new library would become the children's newest addition for education and hang outs.

Makoto watched the inside in awe as their teacher opened the door; he was amazed of the huge structure.

"Wow, the library is so huge!"

"Okay class," their teacher said sweetly, "I want all of you to find a book you really like for our circle show-and-tell by one hour. You are welcome to ask for help at the front desk or myself for anything. Any questions?" The children sung quietly to their teacher's question, remembering to keep their voices down.

Once the children were free, Makoto explored the library with Haruka following silently behind him as he looked around and became amazed of all the shelves holding large books, tiny books and various books covering subjects like dinosaurs, aliens and swimming techniques. Makoto became so overly invested, he hadn't realized he had entered the larger part of the library where bigger shelves for bigger books stayed, tables were in long, organized lines with four chairs for each table and it looked opened and yet hauntingly empty.

"Um, Haru, this place is...really big..." Makoto said, his voice quiet and tense.

"Mmmhmm," Haruka said absentmindedly as he searched the library for books their age and strength to carry.

"And...d-do you think it's easy to get lost here?" Makoto asked Haruka who was picking out a book, flipping through its pages without much care.

"I guess, if you wander around too much." Haruka answered, pushing the book back in place and turned toward Makoto. His friend was seen fidgeting his fingers nervously, something Makoto does when he felt overwhelmed over something.

Haruka took a second and stared at Makoto.

"Here, take my hand,"

"Haru?"

"We need to stick together so we don't get lost." Haruka explained, taking his gaze away from Makoto for some unexplained reason.

"Okay!" Makoto agreed, grinning at Haruka who glanced away, seemingly shy at the moment.

The duo explored the new library together, hand-and-hand, and they had the time of their life. They got the chance to go upstairs in the spiral staircase, looked through all the books with great interest and finally they found a book that made them eager to show off: How to Train Your Dragon. But for some reason, there was only one copy. Makoto decided, since Haruka had been so nice to him, that they should show the book together.

When they made it back, Makoto led the way with Haruka and he presented the book to their teacher.

Their teacher bent down to meet their height, smiling pleasantly and asked, "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yes, we explored the library together and it was so much fun! We even found a book, see? It's about dragons!" Makoto showed her the book and she admired the cover art of the book.

"That's wonderful, but each of you have to find a book for show-and-tell," she reminded them. "Unless you want to share it, then that's fine, too." She added, catching Makoto's sadden face.

Makoto's expression lit in delight. "Thank you!" Makoto thanked her happily.

Haruka gave his thanks by a simple nod to her. Soon enough, time had passed swiftly when they started their show-and-tell. When it was Makoto and Haruka's turn, Makoto did all the talking of how cool their book was and Haruka contributed by commenting it was cool.

When it was home time, the sky outside was becoming a soft orange tan as clouds floated by breezing-ly away. Makoto and Haruka walked down the small steps and had paused their walk, watching the sky for a content moment.

"Haru? Thanks for helping me back there." Makoto thanked him.

"Not a problem," Haruka answered, noticing the clouds shifting together like cotton candy.

"Do you wanna keep holding hands?" Makoto suddenly asked.

Haruka looked at Makoto who had, for the first time, an unreadable expression. Haruka was surprised he was still holding his hand, but he didn't care. He actually liked holding his hand.

"I don't mind unless you do,"

"I wanna keep holding onto you! If you don't mind, I mean..."

"We can keep going on hand holding," Haruka's hand gave a small, tight squeeze for Makoto who returned it with a smile.

"Thanks, Haru."

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me we'll always be together..."

XxXxXxX

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"Look," Makoto pointed somewhere offcourse, "it's the library."

Haruka turned his head and saw the library, the building looked the same like how it was when it opened but with a different paint color. Makoto and Haruka had already grown up a long time ago, but when they both caught sight of the library, it made them nostalgic of their childhood. Haruka took a little longer gazing at the building, remembering how they took the steps, holding hands and promising hold onto each other always.

Then, Haruka felt his hand taken by Makoto's. He looked over at his boyfriend who smiled brightly at him.

"I've still kept my promise, haven't I?"

Haruka didn't give a verbal answer. Rather, he gave Makoto a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get going," Haruka said, pulling Makoto's hand and engaged their feet forward.

Makoto followed with joy in his heart; they never let their hands go throughout their trip.


End file.
